Of Raindrops and Lullabies
by OnlyMyImagination
Summary: A new disease is taking over Hyrule. With Healers at a loss,and citizens beginning to panic, Zelda turn to Link. Link, however, had been looking for a cure ever since Ilia fell ill.Better summary inside. Possible IliaxLink, Zelink or LinkxOC


**OK! First story I've ever written, I'm excited. First things first, NO FUCKING FLAMES!! I'm open to Ideas and _constructive _criticisms but _any and all flames will either be mocked, ridiculed, and used in a large bonfire, or completely ignored. And yes, I will continue to over implicate italics. _ **

**Rating: Yeah, I rated it T for Teen, because I like to have wiggle room, and my authors' messages will more then likely have a bit of crude language. *grins* Also, My grammar and spelling skills are horrendous. If and when I make a mistake please notify me. |:D**

**Summary: [Takes place five years after the events of Twilight Princess] A new disease has begun to wreak havoc on Hyrule**. **With Healers at a loss, and citizens beginning to panic, Zelda turns to Link for help. Link, however, has been on a search for a cure ever since Illa fell ill. With the help of a small Healer women, can Link save Illa before she falls into a comatose she can't wake from?**

**Disclaimer: I, IN NO WAY, OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, THE CHARACTERS OR THEIR PLOTS. ALL OF THAT BELONGS TO NINTENDO. I'm just writing for fun, not for profit. The only thing I do own is the current plot of this story and a few characters. **_**So don't sue me.**_

_**----Of Raindrops and Lullabies- Scroll I: Down the Rabbit Hole**_------

There was something about the rain, even when he was nothing more than a babe he loved to sit and watch the raindrops fall onto the glass of the windows. The rhythmic sound of raindrops tapping against the glass caused a small fleeting smile to accent his lips. Then again, those times had long passed. That same stormy weather that he had come to love currently found him sitting anxiously next to Illa's bedside. The once vibrant and lively girl had been reduced to a mere shadow of herself. Illa's once creamy skin tone was now lighter than porcelain, while her cheeks had been painted in a rosy flush. Rough coughing spells racked her small frame as her eyebrows drew together in a pained expression. One could tell that she was running a fever by merely looking at her.

A quick knock sounded at the door. Ilia's father, Mayor Bo, all but sprinted towards the door at speeds Link didn't know the tubby man could reach. Releasing the latch he flung the door open, revealing two figures. The first was an elderly man, easily forty years of age, his skin darkened to a beautiful bronze. His face was angular and sharp, sometimes giving him an almost callous look. If it weren't for the hidden warmth locked away in his eyes the healer could be rather intimidating. He donned a simple white tunic and leggings as well as a hefty medical bag. Next to him stood a small woman no older then her early twenties. She had a small frame and pale ivory skin. Unlike the male healer next to her, her features were far softer and feminine. She too wore a simple, white tunic and leggings along with her own bag of supplies.

"I can't thank you enough for coming," Bo wailed gratefully, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and small tears he refused to let drop. Mercutio nodded solemnly as he entered the large house. Illa's bed, which had been on the first floor, had been moved to a warmer room towards the back of the house on the main floor. Mercutio smiled sadly as he stepped over to the infected girl. His amber eyes flickered over her form for a second before he began to dig through the medical bag he had slung over is shoulder.

As Alina entered the house she was greeted by two men. The first man was a large, heavyset man, most likely around his forties. Despite his intimidating size and awkward looking mustache Alina could instantly tell he was kind and loved his daughter greatly. If his bloodshot eyes and obvious lack of sleep didn't prove that she didn't know what would. Even as Mercutio carefully examined Ilia, Bo continued to wear a path into the wooden floor. The only other person in the small house was a young Hylian man. His features were sharp, yet not nearly as sharp as Mercutio's. his cerulean like eyes were offset by cinnamon blonde hair and sun kissed skin. Though he did appear to be kind there was something steely in his gaze that Alina found odd. She brushed off the feeling before she turned to Bo.

"How long has she been sick like this?" Alina asked not unkindly.

Bo sniffled slightly before he cleared his throat. "It's been almost two weeks now. I thought it was just a cold at first but," The blonde haired Hylian handed the mayor a tissue. Bo thanked him with a silent nod before he blew his nose. Alina was instantly reminded of King Bublin's horn like instrument. "She didn't get better. I've tried everything but nothing's working."

Alina nodded thoughtfully. "Did something happen before she fell ill? Was she doing anything different than usual?" She asked as she pulled a notepad and a pencil out of her bag. She placed her small medical bag on the wooden floor and quickly began to take notes.

"No, there was nothing. She was the picture of perfect health." Bo sniffled again. His voice cracked slightly. Alina nodded slightly, alerting Bo that she was, in fact, still listening.

"A couple of weeks ago she was attacked. A Bublin Archer tried to shoot her; the arrow just skimmed her arm." Link stated quietly as he laced his fingers together. That cold, steel like glint Alina had seen in his eyes only moments before flashed suddenly. He tensed slightly, as his eyebrows drew together in anger.

Mercutio looked up from his work, slightly startled. His amber eyes widened just a fraction before he glanced at Link and then to Bo.

"What? What is it?" Bo asked eagerly, praying for good news.

"Can you show me where, exactly, she was attacked?" Alina asked, her soft, silk like voice had changed in tone. A mixture of fear, and urgency laced her voice.

"A-alright, but what does that have to do with anything?" Bo stuttered, flustered slightly by the sudden change of tone in Alina's voice and by the hard stare Mercutio was now giving him.

"I believe she's been infected." Alina coughed slightly. A desperate feeling washed over her. "For the past month or so we've been getting reports of people falling ill with flu like symptoms. The victims were all different, we don't know how, exactly, they're getting so ill; they've never came into contact with each other." Her emerald eyes flickered down towards a knot in the wooden flooring. The large knot in the floor was suddenly becoming increasingly interesting. "The only thing they have in common is that fact that they have all been attacked."

"So you've dealt with this before?" Link questioned, as his eyebrows rose to his hairline. Alina nodded in confirmation as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

"But that means you can help her, right?" Bo asked hopefully. Alina shook her head sadly. Their faces fell as a feeling of despair filled the room. Bo crumpled into a wicker chair and bit back the sobs that were threatening to escape. A slight tick started in Link's jaw as his hands gripped each other, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"We can give her something to help her sleep and stop the coughing fits, but the virus has already progressed too far, slowing it down wont do any good. She will most likely fall into a coma by the end of the week." Bo let out a small sob as he doubled over in the chair. Mercutio rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, attempting some form of condolence. Alina found her throat dry and desperate for water. The sight of a father losing his only daughter sent icicles fling at her heart. The small sobs increased until the man was practically howling. Link, who had been rather silent, stood up from his chair and quickly exited the house; his trademark green hat lay on his seat, forgotten. Her heart, already assaulted by a barrage of icicles, dropped lower into her stomach as she watched Bo crumble. Her senses, numbed slightly, remained dull as heart wrenching sobs wracked the large man. Alina shook her head slightly as if she were trying to wake herself from some kind of horrid nightmare. After taking a quick, relaxing breath Alina quietly exited the house.

Spring nights always seemed to be the darkest; while bitter breezes blew past the towns' residents, biting noses and sending cheeks aflame with the feel of tiny pin pricks, clouds as fluffy as cotton candy, skirted slowly through the night, barely tickling the roof tops. Though the dirt streets had been emptied of human life for many hours beforehand the twinkling lights of candle lit lamps still filtered though homes and buildings, lighting the streets. Alina, currently the only one outside, sighed as she scanned her surroundings, looking for a green clad hero. The slight sound of pebbles hitting a watery surface caught Alina's attention. Sitting atop a small plateau like rock a blonde haired figure resided. The spring breeze toyed with his cinnamon colored bangs, tugging them in every direction till their master tugged them back into their rightful position.

Alina walked up to the side of the plateau like rock and grasped a vine of ivy that lined the rock. She sighed softly before her ivory hands released the plant. She turned to face the exit of the village and leaned against the rock. "You know, Mercutio and I are still searching; for a remedy that is. All hope is not lost, " Alina spoke slowly, trying to choose her words carefully. She received no reply. "I need you to show me where she was attacked. There has to be something there," Because if there isn't, all those who have fallen ill will die. she thought bitterly.

She opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them in the first place, and found two blue orbs staring at her. Alina's hand flexed towards her left hip as she flattened herself to the rock. "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" he questioned coolly, his voice smooth and strong. Not the rough, almost callous voice Alina had imagined him to have. Though he had spoken without malice the question sent Alina reeling slightly.

She felt her ears twitch back slightly as her eyes narrowed. "I am not attempting to convince, simply to inform." She stated formally, her voice slightly stiff. The blonde Hylian nodded before he turned on his heels and began to walk to the exit of the village. She quirked a brow at him.

"You wished to see where she was attacked, right?" he questioned. Alina nodded briefly before she trotted after the Hylian.

_**----Of Raindrops and Lullabies----**_

**End of Chapter One, woo! I am _so _on a roll here. :D So, Please read and review, I _really _need feed back here. Tell me how you like it, what you like about it, or what you hate and think I should change. I may not listen fully, but I'll consider it. *smiles* **

**Till Next Time, Luvs~**


End file.
